Stanley Kubrick
(coming soon) Philosophy and Politics https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Political_and_religious_beliefs_of_Stanley_Kubrick Anti-Semitism Though Kubrick was himself Jewish, some reports show that he held anti-semitic views and even a fondness for white supremacy as an ideology: "Frederic Raphael, who co-authored the Eyes Wide Shut script with Kubrick, says that the director once remarked that "Hitler was right about almost everything", and insisted that any trace of Jewishness be expunged from the Eyes Wide Shut script. Kubrick's supposed relationship to his own ethnicity deeply troubled Raphael, a fellow Jew. Raphael was further puzzled over Kubrick's cryptic praise for Hitler, unable to decide if Kubrick was jesting. Raphael was equally puzzled by Kubrick's trashing of Schindler's List. After Raphael mentioned Schindler’s List, Kubrick replied: “Think that's about the Holocaust? That was about success, wasn't it? The Holocaust is about six million people who get killed. 'Schindler's List’ is about 600 who don’t.""https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Political_and_religious_beliefs_of_Stanley_Kubrick "Kubrick came from a secular family background and "was known to have said that he was not really a Jew, he just happened to have two Jewish parents."Patrick Webster, Love and Death in Kubrick: A Critical Study of the Films from Lolita Through Eyes Wide Shut, McFarland, 2010, p. 164. Indeed though his father's real name was Jacob, he went by Jacques or Jack as a move towards American assimilation.Cooks p.23 When asked by Michel Ciment in an interview if he had a religious upbringing, Kubrick replied: "No, not at all."" Financial Conservatism "In the interview, he also predicted an economic meltdown worldwide by pointing out to Siskel that most of the major banks in the United States held dubious foreign bonds as collateral and huge third world loans treated as assets.7 Kubrick likened this to the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale about the "Emperor's New Clothes", and felt even during the Cold War, an economic collapse was more worrisome and imminent than nuclear annihilation was. As far as Kubrick's views on welfare and taxation, according to Ian Watson, Kubrick said of the pre-1997 Labour Party that "If the Labourites ever get in, I’ll leave the country." Watson claims that Kubrick feared being ruined by tax-the-rich policies and was opposed to welfare in general." Social Conservatism Kubrick commented regarding A Clockwork Orange: "Man isn't a noble savage, he's an ignoble savage. He is irrational, brutal, weak, silly, unable to be objective about anything where his own interests are involved—that about sums it up. I'm interested in the brutal and violent nature of man because it's a true picture of him. And any attempt to create social institutions on a false view of the nature of man is probably doomed to failure."http://partners.nytimes.com/library/film/013072kubrick-profile.html When New York Times writer Fred M. Hechinger wrote a piece that declared A Clockwork Orange "fascist", Kubrick responded: "It is quite true that my film's view of man is less flattering than the one Rousseau entertained in a similarly allegorical narrative—but, in order to avoid fascism, does one have to view man as a noble savage rather than an ignoble one? Being a pessimist is not yet enough to qualify one to be regarded as a tyrant (I hope)... The age of the alibi, in which we find ourselves, began with the opening sentence of Rousseau's Emile: 'Nature made me happy and good, and if I am otherwise, it is society's fault.' It is based on two misconceptions: that man in his natural state was happy and good, and that primal man had no society... Rousseau's romantic fallacy that it is society which corrupts man, not man who corrupts society, places a flattering gauze between ourselves and reality." Spirituality "When asked by Eric Nordern in Kubrick's interview with Playboy if 2001: A Space Odyssey was a religious film, Kubrick elaborated: I will say that the God concept is at the heart of 2001 but not any traditional, anthropomorphic image of God. I don't believe in any of Earth's monotheistic religions, but I do believe that one can construct an intriguing scientific definition of God, once you accept the fact that there are approximately 100 billion stars in our galaxy alone, that each star is a life-giving sun and that there are approximately 100 billion galaxies in just the visible universe. Given a planet in a stable orbit, not too hot and not too cold, and given a few billion years of chance chemical reactions created by the interaction of a sun's energy on the planet's chemicals, it's fairly certain that life in one form or another will eventually emerge. It's reasonable to assume that there must be, in fact, countless billions of such planets where biological life has arisen, and the odds of some proportion of such life developing intelligence are high. Now, the sun is by no means an old star, and its planets are mere children in cosmic age, so it seems likely that there are billions of planets in the universe not only where intelligent life is on a lower scale than man but other billions where it is approximately equal and others still where it is hundreds of thousands of millions of years in advance of us. When you think of the giant technological strides that man has made in a few millennia—less than a microsecond in the chronology of the universe—can you imagine the evolutionary development that much older life forms have taken? They may have progressed from biological species, which are fragile shells for the mind at best, into immortal machine entities—and then, over innumerable eons, they could emerge from the chrysalis of matter transformed into beings of pure energy and spirit. Their potentialities would be limitless and their intelligence ungraspable by humans."http://www.krusch.com/kubrick/Q12.html Astrology Stanley Kubrick was born at 1:41 PM on July 26, 1928 in The Bronx, New York. His chart places him with a Leo sun (H9), Scorpio moon (H1) and Scorpio-rising. Within his Pluto in Cancer generation (H9), Kubrick was born with his North Node in Gemini (H8). His Venus in Leo (H9) sat conjunct his midheaven and formed part of a Grand Fire Trine with Saturn in Sagittarius and Uranus in Aries. Doppelgangers Ludwig Wittgenstein shares some few traits with Kubrick's chart, including their 8th house North Node (penetrating the darkness and mysteries of life) and Scorpio-rising, giving both men a very Plutonian character. Neurology Stanley Kubrick was notably neurodivergent, part of what made his films so unique and fascinating was the meticulous detail that he put into their presentation and construction. He was known as a 'coldblooded perfectionist', was 'reclusive' and known to be a 'chess mastermind'http://listverse.com/2011/12/05/top-10-alleged-autistics-in-history/. He also appeared to have been socially quite abrasive from the perspective of those close to him, all of these details leading some to conclude he suffered from ableism and was likely an Autistic polymath. References Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Film Category:USA